I Meet The Koopas
by Tiana Koopa
Summary: Title may change. Sequel to "I Meet the Marios." Jasmine and her cousin Alvin get kidnapped by the Koopalings. They stay at the castle with them and get to know them. What will happen when Jasmine's new friends get kidnapped? small Ludwig x OC.
1. Getting Kidnapped

**I wanted to remake the story. I didn't like the first chapter that much.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs**

* * *

Jasmine was sitting by a tree relaxing. She looked up when she saw her younger cousin Alvin run up to her.

"Alvin, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Some koopa gave me this." Alvin handed her the note.

_"Come over to my castle. We want to talk to you"_

_Bowser_

"It's a trick." Jasmine said, laughing.

"You're not going?" Alvin asked.

"No. This is a joke." Jasmine said.

* * *

Later that day, Jasmine and Alvin were playing a game, when they heard something from behind a bush.

"What's that?" Alvin asked.

"I dunno." Jasmine replied. They stared at the bush. Then Larry and Bowser jr jumped out.

"What are you doing here?" Alvin asked, hiding behind Jasmine.

"Why didn't you come to the castle?" Bowser jr asked.

"It was a trick. You were just trying to kidnap us." Jasmine said.

_"Man, she's smart!" _Larry thought.

"It's not a trick!" Bowser jr said.

"I don't believe you." Jasmine grabbed Alvin and ran away. They hid behind a tree.

"Are they gone?" Alvin asked.

"I think so." Jasmine replied. When Jasmine turned around, they saw Ludwig standing behind them.

"Why are you here?" Jasmine asked. He didn't reply. Ludwig grabbed them and threw them in the Clown Car.

* * *

"Let us go Ludwig!" Jasmine said as they entered the castle. Jasmine tried to escape, but Ludwig held her tighter. He walked down the hall and took them into a room. Ludwig locked the door and left.

"What are they going to do to us Jazzy?" Alvin asked.

"I don't know." Jasmine replied.

* * *

**I don't think this chapter was good. I'll try to put the next one up today.**


	2. Meeting the Koopalings

**Here's the new chapter! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs!**

* * *

The two sat in the room. They were silent for awhile. Jasmine looked up when she heard the door open. Bowser walked in the room and stared at them.

"Why did your kids kidnap us?" Jasmine asked.

"You two are going to be my prisoners!" Bowser said.

"No we're not. Mario and Luigi are coming to get us." Alvin replied. Bowser laughed.

"They won't be able to save you this time, kid." Bowser said. Bowser laughed as he left the room. Jasmine walked over to the window.

"What are you doing?" Alvin asked.

"Trying to open this window. We're gonna leave this stupid place!" Jasmine tried to open it, but the window stayed closed.

"It won't open!" Jasmine said. She grabbed Alvin's hand.

"Come on. Let's find another way outta here." She opened the door and they walked out of the room. Jasmine stared at the pictures of Bowser on the wall. There were a few with the Koopalings and Bowser jr.

"What are you doing?" They heard a voice say. They turned around and saw Roy staring at them.

"We're trying to find a way out of here." Alvin said.

"Alvin!" Jasmine screamed.

"Oh, sorry." Roy grabbed Jasmine's arm and took them down the hall.

* * *

Roy opened a door and the three walked inside. The rest of the Koopalings were there. They looked up and stared at them.

"What are they doing here?" Larry asked.

"They're supposed to be in their room!" Morton said. Larry covered his mouth before Morton could finish.

"I found them in the hall. They were trying to escape." Roy said. Jasmine glared at him. Alvin sat down and sighed.

"I can't believe we're stuck here." He said.

* * *

Later that day, Alvin was talking to Larry and Lemmy. Alvin smiled.

"I'm starting to like this place." Alvin said. He looked over at Jasmine, who was arguing with Ludwig.

"What are they fighting about?" Lemmy asked.

"I don't know." Alvin replied.

"I think Ludwig likes her." Larry said, laughing.

"I don't like her!" Ludwig yelled.

* * *

That night, Jasmine was laying in her new bed. Alvin was in another room.

"I guess we're stuck here for awhile." Jasmine said. She sighed.

_"It's not that bad." _She thought. She heard music playing.

_"Music? Probably Ludwig. It sounds nice. I wonder what he's playing...What am I thinking!? I don't care what he's doing!" _Jasmine sighed and fell asleep.

* * *

**I really need to improve on my writing.**


	3. Hanging with the Koopalings

**Sorry this took awhile**

**Disclaimer: Only own my OCs**

* * *

"Hey! Get up." Ludwig said, shaking Jasmine.

"No. I'm trying to sleep." Jasmine said, pushing him away. Ludwig glared at her.

"Get up!" Ludwig screamed, pushing her off of the bed. Jasmine looked up at him.

"Did you just push me!?" Jasmine screamed.

"It vasn't the vind." Ludwig said. Jasmine got up and glared at him. Larry was walking passed the room and saw the two. He ran inside the room and grabbed Jasmine before she could hit his brother.

* * *

Jasmine and Alvin sat down next to Lemmy and watched Larry and Morton play video games. She saw Ludwig with his wand and smiled.

* * *

Later that day, Jasmine sat outside of the castle laughing. Iggy and Larry stared at her.

"What's so funny?" Larry asked.

"I stole Ludwig's wand." Jasmine replied.

"Why?" Iggy asked.

"I love messing with him." Jasmine said. They turned around when they heard someone open the door. Jasmine threw the wand behind a tree. They saw Ludwig walking up to them, annoyed.

"Give me my vand!" Ludwig yelled.

"I don't have your wand Ludwig." Jasmine said, smiling innocently.

"You're lying!" Ludwig said.

"No I'm not!" Jasmine said.

"I vant my vand!" Ludwig said, grabbing her.

"Let me go! You're about to get slapped!" Jasmine screamed. Ludwig smirked.

"You vouldn't slap this face. You like this face." Ludwig said.

"What?" Jasmine said.

"You vant to kiss this face and make it yours." Ludwig said.

"He's so arrogant." Larry said.

"Sh-Shutup Ludwig!" Jasmine said.

"You know you vant to kiss me." Ludwig replied.

"That's it!" Jasmine started to chase him. She finally caught up to him and pinned him down.

"Yeah! I got you!" Jasmine cheered.

"Great. Now may I reward you with a smooch?" Ludwig asked and puckered up his lips.

"Ewww!" Jasmine got off of him and backed away.

"Just give him his wand." Larry said.

"Fine." Jasmine said.

* * *

While they were talking, two small figures were watching them. They smiled evilly and walked away.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. Part of this is based off of an RP I did with Daimao S**


End file.
